elfhomefandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Amaranth Stone Clan. Wife of Forge, Mother of Unbounded Brilliance. Killed by her brother Iron Mace. Andre Brousseau Human name of an ancient bad elf, enemy of Windwolf. Ash : Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering Ashfall First Elven King. Fire Clan. Father of Flame Heart, Halo Dust, and Earth Son's father. Grandfather of Windwolf (Wind Clan), Soulful Ember and True Flame (Fire Clan), and Earth Son (Stone Clan). Baby Duck Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. Bare Snow (Ground Bare in Winter as Killing Snow Falls in Wind) Mother was a Wind Clan assassin, father was Water Clan. Is a trained assassin herself. Came to Pittsburgh as an elf teenager and was instrumental in saving Windwolf from assassination. Bladebite One of Windwolf’s sekasha . Attempted to join Tinker's First Hand, claiming that Pony was too young and Stormsong was a mutt. Blaze Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Elfhome and Peace Offering. Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes : Elven King. Skin Clan. Father of Quick Blade. Great-great grandfather to Windwolf. Briar Rose on Wind : Wind Clan musician partner to Moser. Bright Melody of Fire Fire Clan musician who Merry studied under. Cattail Reeds Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan.Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. Cana Lily Stone Clan domana Faught in clan wars Celine Housekeeper for Ming's mansion. Chiming of Metal in Wind (Windchime) : Wind Clan musician who knew Tinker and traveled back to the East Lands. Cloudwalker Member of Tinker’s first Hand Clove Scented Smoke An apothecary beholden to the Wind clan head. Crystal Vein of Stone : Stone Clan House Head in the Eastern Land. Mentioned in Elfhome. Merry was a former beholden. Dandelion : Heads laundry crew at an enclave Dark Harvest Wind Clan sekasha to Windwolf. Second of his First Hand. Appeared in the novella, Chased By Monsters. Dark Scythe Stone Clan sekasha. Forge’s First Darkness Stone Clan domana - Harbinger Dart Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering Demarias, Edmond See Ming. Demarais, Tristan Half brother to Esme, Lain, Yves and son of Edmond and Anna Desmarais, Yves (aka Crown Prince Kiss Butt) aka Okami Shiroikage, the Unmaker, evil son of Edmond Desmarais Diamond : Head of the Stone Clan. Earth Son's mother. Dovetail (aka Cosette) Worker (house maintenance) in Ming's mansion Dufae Last name of line of elves begun by Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) in the 1700s leading to Tinker in the 2000s. See individual names for more details. Earth Son Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh. Grandson of Ashfall. Cousin to True Flame and Windwolf. Executed by his sekasha First, Thorne Scratch, for cowardice and immorality. Echoing of Merriment in Stone (Merry) Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Etienne Dufae Half Elf Son of Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae). Was a watchmaker and jeweler, killed by jewel thieves. Father of Roland and Josephina. Roland, who died in the Johnstown Flood, was father of Adrien who in turn was father of Timothy Dufae (aka Timothy Bell) who was father of Leonardo who was father of Tinker. Fields of Barley Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Flame Heart : Windwolf's mother. Daugher of Ashfall. Fire Clan. Floss Flower : Wind Clan weaver charged with opening doors at Moser's compound. Forest Moss on Stone Eldest Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh and of questionable sanity. His insanity is a result of his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Oni. He is one of two members from an exploration party to Onihida that survived and returned to Elfhome. His insanity might not be as deep as it appears or possibly only worsens when he is stressed. Forge of Stone Stone Clan domana, who is the husband of Amaranth, father of Unbounded Brilliance and ancestor to Tinker and Oilcan. Wood Sprite caste. Holds 2 sekasha Hands, one his and the other his wife's orphaned First. An architect, trained in the time of the Pharaohs. Noted for building and defensive skills. Rich, but not a Stone Clan leader, owing to his willingness to work for the Fire Clan in order to design and build royal fortifications. Ginger Wine : Ginger Wine is Wind Clan beholden to Windwolf. She runs a small enclave. This is the enclave that housed the Stone Clan and was later burned down. Guillaume Dufae (see Unbounded Brilliance) Halo Dust : Second Elven King. Son of Ashfall. Father to Soulful Ember and True Flame. Flame Heart's brother. Hawk Scream Wind Clan sekasha killed protecting Windwolf from Foo Dogs. Heaven's Blessing : Skin Clan. Called the Souless One due to being an Albino. Emperor of the Skin Clan. Distilled the essence of a god to create the Naelinsanota, intanyai seyosa , and sekasha castes. Revealed as Kajo (Yutakajodo) in Wood sprites. Leader of all the Oni / Skin Clan forces in the Elfhome series. : AKA : Ming the Merciless (aka Edmond Desmarais) Head of Evil Empire. Father of Yves (aka Crown Prince Kiss Butt). With Anna Desmarais, father of Lucien and Tristan. Unknown relationship to Tristan's human half sisters ("inbreeds") Adele, Bethany, Chloe, Danni, and Felicie. Howling : Son of Quick Blade. Windwolf's grandfather. First Head of the Wind clan. Assassinated. Iron Mace Against Stone Stone Clan. Elder brother of Amaranth. Murdered Amaranth and secretly tried to kill Oilcan. Fought and was killed by Oilcan in battle. Was working with Kajo, a greater blood leader from Onihida. Jewel Tears on Stone Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh; present only because she had all but lost clan sponsorship, due to bad ‘investments’. Formerly Windwolf's fiancé. She was kidnapped by the Oni and her sekasha Hand murdered. Tommy Chang, a half-Oni, rescued her from the Oni. Lemonseed Head of Poppymeadow enclave and Windwolf’s major domo. Lived through thousdands of years of Skin Clan rule. Her older half-brother was drowned instead of Quick Blade. Lightning Strike Wind Clan sekasha to Windwolf. Was killed in Pittsburgh, while protecting Windwolf from a Saurus. Father of half-elf, Blue Sky. Little Egret Member of Tinker’s first Hand Longwind : Son of Howling. Windwolf's father. Head of the Wind Clan. Ming the Merciless (aka Edmond Demarais) Head of Evil Empire. Father of Yves (aka Prince Kiss Butt). With Anna Desmarais, father of Lucien and Tristan. Unknown relationship to Tristan's human half sisters ("inbreeds") Adele, Bethany, Chloe, Danni, and Felicie. Montana, Blue Sky Half-elf son of sekasha Lightning Strike, brother to John Montana, friend of Tinker. One year younger but because is half sekasha is emotionally and physically equivalent to ten year old human. Moon Rabbit Warrior Half-elf daughter of Usagi. A tween, but looks six. Nattie Cook for Ming's mansion. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Forge of Stone's distant grandson. 1/8th elf, but later is spell-worked to a full domana elf. Wood Sprite caste. Adopts five orphaned Stone Clan elf children. Born Stone Clan, transferred loyalty to Wind Clan. Otter Dance Sekasha Pony's mother, who was a mixed Stone and Wind Clan sekasha. Her father was Tempered Steel. Perfection : Sekasha Pony's ancestor. Pony (Galloping Storm Horse On Wind) Tinker's sekasha "First." He is in charge of the rest of her Hand. Considered fairly young to be a sekasha First, just out of his doubles. He is very close to Tinker and Windwolf (who calls him "Little Horse"). Born March 1931 Pure Radiance : A intanyai seyosa elf and the Queen's Oracle. Stormsong's mother. Quick Blade : Bastard son of King Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes (Skin Clan). Started the rebellion against Boar Bristle. Father of Howling, great grandfather of Windwolf. Rainlily sekasha member of Tinker's first Hand. Red Knife : Prince True Flame's sekasha First. Rustle of Leaves Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Shield of a Thousand Leaves Half-elf son of Usagi. Still a toddler. Silver Vein : Stone Clan sekasha that survived Oni capture with Forest Moss, but was not beholden to Forest Moss. Skybolt : Sekasha male mentioned in Tinker. Soothing Breeze of Wind Sama of the Hospice Healers household Soulful Ember : Queen of the Elves. Head of the Fire Clan. Daughter of Halo Dust and granddaughter of Ashfall. True Flame's Sister. Windwolf's aunt. Sparrow Lifted By Wind Windwolf’s Husepavua. who betrayed him by working with the Oni/Skin Clan. Stormsong (Singing Storm Wind) Tinker’s sekasha "Second" to make up her Hand. Daughter of Pure Radiance and the Queen's sekasha First. Like her mother, she has some ability as an intanyai seyosa, but chose to become a sekasha warrior instead. She is interested in all things human and dyed her hair blue. Windwolf calls her "Discord". Sun Lance : Sekasha mentioned in books, Tinker and Wolf Who Rules Sunder Stone Clan domana sent to fight Oni. Probably a harbringer Sword Strike Queen Soulful Ember's first. Father to Stormsong. Tempered Steel : Sekasha Pony's grandfather, Otter Dance's father Thorne Scratch Earth Son’s sekasha ‘First’, who kills him upon evidence of his betrayal and loss of honor. She later forms a relationship with Oilcan and becomes his sekasha "First" once he becomes full elf. Tiger Eye : Sekasha First to Stone Clan domana, Jewel Tear. Murdered by Oni. Beloved Tinker of Wind (Alexander Graham Bell)' Main character in Elfhome series. Starts out running a scrap yard with her cousin Oilcan. She is the daughter of Esme Shenske, distant grandaughter to elf, Forge of Stone and wife of elf, Wolf Who Rules the Wind. Originally was 1/8th elf, but is spell-worked by Windwolf into a full domana elf. Because she had Stone Clan genes, then was spell-worked by Windwolf who had both Wind Clan and Fire Clan genes, she can access three different sets of spell stones. Tooloo Half elf (alleged) that lives in Pittsburgh and runs a general store. Thought to be half crazy. Survived through the non-magic centuries on Earth by storing dragon bones in her home. Probably is Vision the first Intanyai Seyosa Tornado Proud elf warlord. He was tricked into hiring a team of Wind Clan assassins to kill Howling. True Flame Prince General of the Fire Clan, Windwolf’s cousin. Son of Halo Dust. Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) Elf founder of Dufae family in 1700s. Son of Forge and Amaranth. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Founder of the Dufae line that leads to Tinker. Father of Etienne Dufae. Was physician to French nobility. Beheaded during the French Revolution. War Axe : Skin Clan. King of the elves. Great-great-great grandfather to Windwolf. Father of Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Killed by second son, Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes. Windwolf (Wolf Who Rules Wind) Viceroy of Westernlands (North America) and head of Wind Clan in N.A. Tinker's husband. His father is head of Wind Clan, his mother younger daughter of Ashfall(deceased), Fire Clan chosen as first elf king. Can (supposedly) access both sets of clan spell-stones. Wraith Arrow Sekasha ‘First’ of Windwolf’s Hands Return to Home Category:Characters Category:Elves